User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/User Tournament
CANCELLED I created this mainly because I felt bad for cancelling my previous tournament and also because I ran out of ideas for themes for rounds and I made the rounds from the last tournament pretty hard. But now that Christmas is approaching, I've been given new motivation to do an easier, more simple tournament that I should be able to finish. Rules/info DEADLINE TO ENTER: Tuesday 15th December at 6:00pm British time (Deadline passed) *There will be 10 rounds. *The last round will be the most Christmassy. *One round will involve a lot of eliminations. *You're allowed to be alone or in teams. *Each round will have a deadline. *No submission by the time the deadline has passed will result in being up for elimination alongside any excused contestants and the worst performing contestant. *Contestants are allowed to be excused from rounds but the penalty will be that they are up for elimination and placed in a tiebreaker with the worst performing contestant of that round (to be given a fair chance, they will not be instantly eliminated). *No arguing or fighting. Teams *There can be up to 5 in a team. *One member of the team will submit for the team. *If you request a team, you must wait until those who you have requested agree to the request. If they agree, then all is well. If they don't agree, you can either request another team or you'll have to be a lone contestant (no forcing people into joining your team or you'll be forced out of the tournament). *If you are being requested, you must respond as to whether you want to accept the request or not. *Then if at the end of all of this, a team is successfully formed, you must tell me your team name. *Teams can be disbanded through either disqualification or elimination. Scoring *Deciders will change regularly. *The winner(s) of each round (up to Round 5) will receive immunity. Submission Form *Chart Name *Username For team requests: *Who you're requesting to be on your team For teams: *Team Name Contestants Rounds Round 1= This round is a Lunaii-making/Lunaii-editing (for those who can edit Lunaiis) round. The only criteria that you have to follow is that the lunaii must either be Hunger Games related or Christmas related. There is a fair alternative for those who cannot make Lunaiis. For those who can't make Lunaiis, they must instead write a short story featuring any of the users on this Wiki on this Google Form: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1JflqC-1Eh9N98ihxyXVgW7wZZhEtKAr5ccGyi1GQWXM/viewform?usp=send_form. However, this story must either be Hunger Games related or Christmas related. (Using pre-existing Lunaiis and pre-existing short stories, as well as extracts from fanfictions, will result in a disqualification). Deadline is Saturday 19th December, 9pm British time. |-| Round 2= For this round, I want you guys to create a banner. You can create it however you want. You also don't have to include the title (since User Tournament is pretty simplistic and dull). However, your banners must represent the tournament. The creator of the best banner will receive immunity from participating Round 3 (however, they could still participate, but their submission would not count) and the best banner will be used on this blog post. Deadline is Tuesday 22nd December, 9pm British time. |-| Round 3= This round will be a Form containing questions about myself. However, these questions will be different from the last tournament's Form. Google Form here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/11sIj-fjuv-OUa7Fao_qUjSBoWPWpSSUdeXiuNe07pnU/viewform?usp=send_form The person with the most correct answers will receive immunity. The person with the less amount of correct answers will be up for elimination. Deadline is Boxing Day at 11pm British time. |-| Round 4= This round is 2 Truths, 1 Lie. The remaining contestants will submit in a Google Form three statements about themselves to me. For those in teams, they'll submit their statements as individual contestants. They'll also do the form as single contestants and then their scores will be added up to get the team score. Those who have immunity can send statements as well but they'll be immune from guessing the truths and lie of each contestant. Once every contestant has submitted statements, a Google Form will be put up with said statements and contestants basically have to guess which one is the lie. Google Form for statements: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1L5gJYKRDvV0I0jCyb35n8dJ6apjQ9BXFxTV2Ldt7_6k/viewform Deadline for the form is New Year's Day at 9pm British time. The form containing everyone's submissions: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1IHZny8fulK-CJiQhVYLyKelFkw1oJYcq4l-PMDOZ6x4/viewform?usp=send_form Deadline for the form is 5th January at 9pm British time. |-| Round 5= You could consider this round as an expansion for the Hunger Games option for the alternative of Round 1. For this round, I want you to place the users of this Wiki based on how well they would do in the Hunger Games. They don't just have to be contestants in this competition. Teams will go back to having one member submit on their behalf. Immunity will be granted for the best response and the most comedic response, in my opinion. Google Form is here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1_5xk1uP4SgvD8AcDJmqzkWOkP_zNUVmR9ZEB6NjwDq0/viewform?usp=send_form Deadline is 12th January (my nephew's birthday, aww) at 9pm British time. |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7= |-| Round 8= |-| Round 9= |-| Round 10/Finale= Submissions Round 1= SnowByVeritas.png|Caitlin (Fire Poppers) Katniss75th.png|Tyler (The Canadian Imposters (before the team merge with FPs)) MCR Elf.png|Zee (DEATH DEATH DEATH) Santa.png|Jack (Mayonnaise) Murry_crimmus.png|Aria (Beanie Queen) ElfetteXax.png|Xax (TF3 Industries) Imageedit 5 5198159825.png|Des (Papi Drake) JohannaLunaii.png|Nick (Nick) Fanfictions: Audrey: Audrey (AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh) was scared out of her mind. She could see her life flash before her eyes as the scythe came down. Except it didn't. Instead a gurgle was heard as her attacker choked on her own blood. Aria (The Sympathic Taco) was dead. Audrey sighed and slid down against the rough trunk of the tree. "What? I get no 'thank you' for saving your life?!" Tyler (TheAmericanDream). Audrey squinted at him. "Why should I?" He glared at her. "Okay! Thank you," she said sarcastically. Tyler wanted to protest but he said nothing. "Coast clear?" someone yelled from not far away. "Yeah, just a two. The girl," Tyler called back. Rustling of leaves were heard as three figures emerged from the grass. There was a girl, and two boys. The first one had dark hair resting on her shoulders and back. She had Brown eyes, a bow and quiver of arrows. The second one had similar dark hair to the girl and Blue eyes. The last one had a light shade of Brown colored hair and Blue eyes. "I'm Bille (The Targaryen of District 4), this is Alex (ClovelyMarvelous), and Blake (Tehblakdeth),' The girl said. Alex waved and smiled, Blake did nothing but blankly stare at the sky above them. Emilia: (Alright, here we go! This story is called Eli and the Red-Nosed Reindeer) It was a cold winter night, when a young boy named Elias, or Eli as he preferred to be called, was roaming the streets of Nickersville. His eyes gleamed in admiration as Christmas lights were being strung through the town, and all of the streetlights glowed a jolly red and green. Elias always enjoyed the Christmas holidays, because his papa would always be home instead of out fishing, and Elias absolutely adored his papa. As Elias walked through the streets of town, he heard the ringing of jingle bells pierce through the chilly air. Now Elias was a mischievous and curious boy, so like any boy that was the human embodiment of Curious George, he had to check out the noise of the jingle bells Elias half-walked, half-skipped through the streets of Nickersville, when suddenly, he poked his head into an abandoned alleyway and saw the most mystical beast before his eyes. Before him stood a reindeer, about five times the size of Elias, with antlers, and one very, very distinct feature - a very bright red nose. Elias stared at the animal in confusion, until Elias's delight, the reindeer started to speak. "Hello, my name is Rudolph, and I'm lost. Could you help me find my way home?" Elias cocked his head in confusion. But, he mischievously grinned. "Course Rudolph. But, we shan't be seen or else them townsfolk will think I'm hay-high crazy. By and by they'll be yapping if we's to be spotted." The reindeer nodded, and the two of them crossed through the back alleys of Nickersville. Everything was going fine and dandy until they crossed the back alley and met the town bully, Echo McSprinkles. She was 4'1, but wasn't afraid to leave a bruise on your shin if you insulted her one true love, Maxipoo McDouglas. Echo stormed over to Elias and his reindeer. "Elias, am I gonna have to call my boyfriend here? You know the rules - no pets aloud in town. But I can keep my 2,000 corgis, since I'm the mayor's daughter." Elias, looking scared for a moment, pulled on his big boy pants and stood up to Echo. "Nu uh little honey. You be walking them corgis by and by, and oh lordy, do you know how bad I've wanted to shoot one of em rascals? Nah, cuz you too busy making love to yer little Maxipoop, eh?" Echo ran off crying, and Elias and Rudolph made their way to the top of the mountain, where they departed, and Rudolph thanked Elias for delivering him before flying to the north pole, and Elias made his way down back to the town. Void: "You have got to be kidding..." "No, I'm serious." "Seriously, if you follow through with this, President Billie will be notified." "I'm sure she'll accept it. I don't see what you're afraid of..." As the mysterious figures continued talking, the two spies tapping into the conversation took some time to talk to each other. And by talk we mean whisper. And by two spies, we mean people dressed in avox disguises. Not that it would make a difference, they could have been dressed as ballerinas or reindeer. Especially reindeer. But there I go again, ranting... "What do you think they're planning?" said Zee, a spy who had just been accepted and was, unusually for greenhorns, someone who loved making others uncomfortable. He had been signed on just one month earlier, in response to the buildup to the Games. "Dunno. But it better be controversial, if an Assistant Gamemaker disagrees with it." replied Aria. Aria was the other spy, and had worked there for many years. She mainly specialized in interrogation, but had to go on this mission because the group had almost no eavesdroppers left. That was usual for when the Games were being planned. "We'd better find out. We'll make a lot of people happy when we figure out." Zee spoke. Just then, the incessant chatter of the people up top resumed. "...So, Connor, did you heed my warning?" "No, Emilia. In fact, your words may have just compelled me further." "I knew you wouldn't agree to it." "Well, then why'd you ask?" "I held an irrational hope. I hate the concept of your latest games. In fact, I-" "Silence! Do you wish to be executed?" The Assistant stopped talking, in fear of what might happen to her. Connor's executions were notoriously brutal. She wouldn't want to join those he had killed. The silence gave the spies time to remark on the events. |-| Round 2= Billie's Tournament.jpg|Void The User Tournament (2).jpg|Des UT.png|Joan Billie's User Tournament Banner.png|Audrey User Tournament Banner.png|Nick |-| Round 3= Couldn't be bothered posting the submissions for this round. Sorry. |-| Round 4= Not posting submissions for this round either. |-| Round 5= Void: WARNING: THIS WILL BE LONG. 26. Utkar 25. Marina (Whale) 24. Hannah 23. Zee 22. Marina (Biel) 21. Audrey 20. Nick 19. Isabelle 18. Farctated Cat 17. Mel 16. Connor 15. Toast 14. Justin 13. Aidan 12. Billie 11. Alex 10. Xax 9. Jamie 8. Void 7. Caitlin 6. Tyler 5. Erlend 4. Max 3. Blake 2. Emilia 1. Aria At the beginning of the games, the eight career alliance (Tyler, Justin, Aria, Max, Erlend, Caitlin, Connor, and Blake) dominate, taking out Utkar, Marina (Whale), Hannah, and Zee in the early bloodbath. Midway through, the floor of the Cornucopia turns to lava, killing Marina (Biel), Audrey, and Nick who are inside there. Farctated Cat is also in there, but he climbs on top of a column of wooden boxes, forgetting that they are flammable. Everyone gets out of there, Isabelle falls in a frozen lake, and Farctated Cat's wooden boxes finally catch on fire to close out the night. The next day, Xax and Alex slay Mel, whom the careers have been using as bait. Connor throws an axe, but Alex catches said at t`he handle and gives it back to Connor when asked. Connor ends up with an axe in his head. Meanwhile, Toast decides eating a purple cookie is a good idea, and the flaming Cornucopia takes flight and lands on Justin's head. On day 3, no one dies because the Gamemakers promise to give cupcakes to everyone if no one dies, and Xax throws a spiked boomerang. On day 4, Aidan, Billie, and Void are seriously injured due to coconut flavored cupcakes, and Void kills Aidan and Billie thinking they are Santa Clauses. Meanwhile, Xax's spiked boomerang returns and kills him and Alex, and Jamie becomes the flaming Cornucopia of doom's sixth victim. On day 5, Void goes mad and eats Zee's purple cookie, and Aria, Max, and Blake stage a coup and sentence Tyler and Caitlin to death by flaming Cornucopia of doom, whilst freezing Erlend in carbonite. Yet everyone in the arena forgets everyone else at once, and they freeze Aria instead.Once everyone regains their senses, they throw Erlend into the Cornucopia. On day 6, Emilia rigs a trap which causes Max and Blake to listen to Melanie Martinez non-stop, and they die on day 9 due to not eating or drinking, and instead listening. On day 1,579, the last of the arena's food stores die out, and due to still not being able to find Aria, Emilia dies on day 1,586. Aria, still frozen in carbonite, is declared the winner. Aerith: Caitlin - 24th (Sorry Cait!) Aidan - 23rd Aaron - 22nd Nick - 21st Jack - 20th Utkarr - 19th Void - 18th Alex - 17th Blake - 16th Joan - 15th Zee - 14th Aria - 13th Sean - 12th Erlend - 11th Tyler - 10th Billie - 9th Eli - 8th Me - 7th (So clooose) Max - 6th Emilia - 5th Connor - 4th Justin - 3rd Xax - 2nd Des - Victor (1st) Emilia: Alright, I'm doing the tournament users, because I can. 11th: Void - Pecked to death by Mutant Ravens, and also consumed purple food colouring, thinking it was water 10th: Joan - mauled to death by an army of mutant DoomKittens 9th: Aidan - was suffering from feels of Bobby Singer's death, was mercifully killed by Zee 8th: Justin - was suffering from Scream Queens Feels, was mercifully killed by Tyler 7th: Audrey - died from feels about Percy and Annabeth falling into Tarturus and Rick Riordan being a troll, was mercifully killed by Emilia 6th: Tyler - he was killed by mutant bald eagles while telling them a knock-knock quote. However, the Eagles disapproved because there is no knock knock jokes about freedom. Why? Because freedom rings. 5th - Cait - was tortured to death by heavy metal jabberjays. 4th - Zee - punches to death by Batman after asking Batman if the Dark Knight's favorite part of a Catwoman joke is the punchline or Dark Knight Jr. rising. 3rd - Emilia - overdosed on eggnog and was walking around drunk, and was killed by a rogue snowball thrown by Des 2nd - Des - tortured by Drake for banging Harry Styles and dumping him, was ultimately killed mercifully by Blake 1st - Blake Joan: Ok let's be honest, none of us would do good. Meanwhile we all like reading and writing about super gruesome scenes where people die as soon as we see somebody get a little cut we look away and shut our eyes shut. Furthermore, you have to think we actually have to stay out at night, we will all be all freezing to death as soon night fell, that and the fact most of our sleep schedules are completely fucked up will have us awake all night and sleepy at day for the actually strong people who slept in a tent by a fire come to hunt us or we hide in a tree until we starve to death or somebody decides to start a forest fire because let's be real, if a tribute is living from the forest, hiding in it, hunting in it and what not the easiest thing to do is just burn it down. Some of us claim we have knowledge about how to hold a weapon, like look, when I first joined I claimed my uncle taught me how to throw knives trying to be popular. But the other day I was trying to help my mother cook and I couldn't even cut it straight. From being in this community for a while I know that 80% of the people in it HATE Physical Education, which in other words: we are WEAK with the most developed muscle in our body is our fingers from all the rapid typing and scrolling through Tumblr and have the stamina of a C-class porn star who passes out after filming. However, we all have an advantage, we have created a bunch if psychotic tributes and we will expect the rest of tributes to be psychotic, meanwhile they will be all "I am going to kill kids." After a few day of dehydration and sleep deprivation of living in Western Europe and having your bae in Los Angeles and drowning your misery in youtube videos, you will snap. No, it won't be like "ouch my neck" you will start SHAKING and TWITCHING as you run to some kid and proceed to snap their neck while yelling "DIE KRONOS, I KNOW THAT KEKAI CREATED YOU" while the boy is wtf. From here on there are two options, one, the boy steps aside and then stabs you as you crash against the tree nearby when you miss, or two, the boy is so wtf that you succeed when while tackling him he bangs his head against a sharp rock. This was all the forced humour I had in store, enjoy. |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7= |-| Round 8= |-| Round 9= |-| Round 10= Scoring Round 1= Ranked out of 10. Aria: 10/10 Caitlin: 10/10 Emilia: 9/10 Des: 9/10 Tyler: 8/10 Audrey: 7/10 Zee: 7/10 Void: 6/10 Jack: 6/10 Xax: 5/10 Nick: 5/10 Receiving joint immunity for their lunaiis is Aria and Caitlin. Congratulations. And receiving the bonus immunity for their fanfiction is Emilia. Congratulations. Those up for elimination are Xax, Nick, Aaron and Joan. The decider for this round will be a poll (if you are Xax, Nick, Aaron or Joan, please do not vote in this poll). The poll will be closed by 6pm British time on the 20th December. Due to the results of the poll, Aaron has been eliminated. |-| Round 2= Results: 1st - Des 2nd - Joan 3rd - Nick 4th - Void 5th - Audrey Congratulations to Des, who has received immunity. Those up for elimination are TF3 Industries, DEATH DEATH DEATH and Mayonnaise due to no submission. To those eliminated, please complete the following Google Form: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/10KR-s8dev226h-rFb5Jmfmyl8k5-GLypHQWfOX_sSWs/viewform?usp=send_form For the two teams up for elimination, you must choose one person from your team to complete the Google Form. The contestant(s) with the lowest amount of correct answers or the contestant(s) who don't complete the Form by the deadline will be eliminated. Deadline for Form is 23rd December at 6pm British time. Due to no submission, TF3 Industries is out of the tournament. Thank you for playing. The answers for the Form's questions: * Ship Wars: Round I Don't Even Know Anymore * You're welcome * 4 * A Game of Thrones * Assassin's Creed videos * Tyler |-| Round 3= Answers were My birthday, @housefandom, Vampire (at the time, but now it's Mafia (after the game with Justin)), The 998th Hunger Games: The Illusion, Connor, 3rd, technically 2 (but I'll accept 3 due to Jayda being an escapee), 10,000, Alex and Aria and 16. So the contestants with the most correct answers are Fire Poppers, meaning that they are granted immunity. Congratulations. (However, Void and Nick weren't far off) Those up for elimination are Joan, Aria, Audrey and DEATH DEATH DEATH. I do acknowledge, however, that Christmas may have made people too busy to be active on the Wiki and thus that's why I extended the deadline for this round and that's why I'll extend the deadline for this round's decider. Decider is here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/12aRWTV58rbFPrhYvMhSv-B2RGzBHR1X5XVmuTQ4Pibo/viewform?usp=send_form Whoever can guess the most correctly will be saved. Whoever guesses the least correctly will be eliminated. Rule: If you press all of the answers, it won't count and I will get you to do the form again. Deadline for the form is 29th December at 6pm British time. Answers for the form were bookmarks, Game of Thrones merchandise, sweets/chocolate, ASOIAF bookset, watch and clothing (that isn't to do with GoT or fandoms). Because they didn't complete the form, Aria is out of the competition. |-| Round 4= The contestant who got the most answers correct was Des, with 7, and so he'll receive immunity. Due to no submissions, Emilia and Aidan are up for elimination. And for the lowest scores, Nick and Zee are also up for elimination. The decider will be another poll. As a result of receiving the most votes on the poll, Nick is eliminated. |-| Round 5= Immunity from Round 6 has been granted to both Joan and Void. Decider will up later on today o3o. |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7= |-| Round 8= |-| Round 9= |-| Round 10/Finale= Category:Blog posts